Tigerstar's Fate
by Hunterspire
Summary: What did Starclan do with Tigerstar? This was my thought, and it evolved to this story. No flames!
1. What Starclan Has Sealed

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own the Warriors series, or any characters, or any of the like, etc. etc. Erin Hunter does!

Tigerstar's Fate

As soon as his neck had been ripped open, as soon as that blasted Bloodclan leader, Scourge, had lunged back at him, Tigerstar knew his fate. He tried to utter a final cry of defiance, a cry for power, a cry that he was Leader, but all was lost. He painfully was whisked to Starclan, but they could not heal the murderous wound. He lost all of his lives, sharp waves of pain traveling up and down his body nine times, and the warmth of flowing blood literally flowing out and away from him.

He looked up at Firestar with the burning hatred of a thousand thousand suns. The one obstacle in his way; the one thing that ruined all of his plans for power. That one warrior who rose instead of him. The warrior of Fire, that burned like the hatred that Tigerstar felt for him. And Scourge, that blasted cat, the betrayer! A little scrap of fur that had broken his life into pieces within that moment. Those two warriors were the last Tigerstar saw of the world. With the last breath he took, he whispered, "Hate...for all..." And then his eyes closed. The last of his nine lives was lost, and his convulsing body fell still.

Tigerstar felt his spirit get torn away from his body that was wracked by pain. He was lifted to Silverpelt, where Starclan waited for him. Bluestar calmly stepped forward, shimmering in brilliant starry light. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws, a figure of bravery and strength in front of the huge cat. "You have done many wrongs." She started.

Tigerstar grimaced. "If that is so, then why am I here in Starclan?" He asked, his voice healed again but full of spite.

Bluestar looked him in the eye. "Just because you are here, does not mean you will not be going elsewhere soon." She replied vaguely.

Tigerstar growled and gave her a sidelong glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Bluestar stood up, suddenly looking much taller, fiercer, and radiating a soft but magnificent light, "that you do not belong in Starclan!" Her voice was strong and sure. "Your wrongs were your own choices, your own traitorous choices, and your own designs. You have beaten yourself down. You have made yourself unworthy of Starclan!" She declared with all of the power of a leader; all of the power of a Starclan warrior.

For the first time in his life, Tigerstar cringed. For the first time, he was truly afraid. Gaining his powerful and defying posture again, he spat, "Then where shall I go?"

Bluestar sat down again; calm flowing from her like before. "You will return." She said simply.

Tigerstar's mouth was agape. "What?" He spat, "I must live another life? I must go through it all again? It is not fair!"

Sternness re-entered Bluestar's image. "You will live not one, but _nine_ full lives, repaying your dept for all you have slaughtered simply so that you could gain power. _And_ you have a chance to fix yourself, create a new image. Tigerstar, it is most certainly _fair._ I have sealed your fate!"

A bright flash of pure energy and light was released from Bluestar. _I have sealed your fate…sealed your fate…_ echoed in Tigerstar's mind relentlessly, as if he were in a canyon. He let loose a roaring and defiant, "NO!" And was lost in the brilliance of the light of all the stars of Starclan… 


	2. Life's Beginnings and a Lot of Words

I have always wondered what exactly Starclan did with Tigerstar, since he was so unworthy…Some of this stuff is kinda made up. I bet some of it is made up just because I accidentally changed something from the books! Don't flame me, it will work out. This is only a Fanfic. ;)

Sasha stumbled through a clearing, wailing in pain. _It_ was starting, and she hated _it._ She managed to crawl into a roomy bush, causing a squirrel to chatter angrily as it dashed up a tree. Sasha moaned again. "Tigerstar!" She yelled, releasing some of the pain through that single word. "Tigerstar, your children are born!"

Two kits mewled as they felt something rough but comforting brush against them over and over again. Through their closed eyelids, they sensed light. They always tried to crawl toward the light; it was something new and they didn't know what it was. They could barely understand words, but they always heard a cat coo, "No, no, my dears. You must not go there yet." And then they were gently pushed somewhere else, farther away from the light.

The only thing they did for a while was nurse, mewl, and sleep, until they opened their eyes for the first time and then when they spoke their first words. "Moooommy?" the she-kit mewed, drawing out the new sound.

Sasha bent down toward the kit. "Yes, dear? What is it?" The loner asked, eyes glittering.

"Mommy!" The other kit, a tom, mewed; proud that he had sounded it out better than his sister.

Then there was a blast of thousands of 'Mommy!'s. It seemed like the whole forest would hear them! Sasha immediately started to shush them softly. "Yes, yes, I am your mommy! But you mustn't be too loud or the whole forest will be running!"

The two kits found interest in sounding out new words, then. "Too loud! Too loud!" One of them meowed.

"Forest! Forest!" The other one mewed.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Why must I have kits?" She asked the sky. They were pretty hard to cope with, she thought. She loved them dearly, but she was in one of those moods. The kits had continued rambling on with jumbled up phrases of words that they had heard their mommy say.

One day, Sasha declared, "I think I shall now give you proper names."

The tom sat up and said – since the two had started talking sense – "I thought my name was One."

"And I thought my name was Two!" The she-kit added with a squeak.

Sasha chuckled. "No, you will receive real names."

"What does receive mean?"

"What does real mean?"

Sasha sighed and looked into the intense blue gaze of the tom. "You, my dear, shall not be known as One but as Hawkkit." She said, seriousness creeping into her voice. _Oh Tigerstar, he is a mirror of you!_ She turned to the pretty she-kit. "And you dear, shall not be known as Two but as Mothkit." She added, puffing out her chest in authority and pride of her kits.

"Hawkkit! Yay! What does hawk mean?" Hawkkit squeaked.

"What does Mothkit mean?"

"What does kit mean?"

"A hawk is a great bird that flies through the air and catches prey in great arcs." Sasha told Hawkkit, who was listening intently and with big eyes. There was a deep flame within those eyes as they thought about a powerful swooping bird. It was so similar to Tigerstar's gaze; it almost made the queen shiver. Sasha then turned to Mothkit. "A moth is a pretty and graceful butterfly that flies at night instead of day."

"Does it catch mice like a hawk?" Mothkit asked.

Sasha replied, "No, it-" But she stopped when a moth landed on the she-kit's nose. Mothkit started at it, making her eyes cross. "That is a moth, dear." The pretty little bug flapped its wings once, as if it was confirming that it was a beautiful and proud moth.

Hawkkit slept soundly beside his sister; who both in turn were curled up against Sasha's warm belly. Without warning, he woke up and slowly raised his head. He looked around, wondering if he had woken up because of a sound. He swore that someone – a she-cat – had spoken to him. The words still echoed in his mind. _I have sealed your fate…_ He could almost see a picture, a memory, of the she-cat, but it was just out of reach. He tried to remember her, but there seemed to be a mist shrouding her. "Who are you?" He found himself asking.

Sasha's head jerked up. "Is someone here?" She looked around wildly and saw that there was only her and the kits. "What's wrong, Hawkkit?" She asked, a puzzled expression written across her face.

Hawkkit looked at her. "I…I don't know – it's fine." But he felt the presence of other memories lurking behind the mist, along with the mysterious she-cat. There was a faint roar, a distant _NO!_ and there seemed to be a flash of light. Hawkkit blinked and shook his head. The sun was just rising above the horizon. _It was just the trick of the sun._ Hawkkit told himself. And he could also see a brightly burning flame. _That's the sun, mouse-brain! The sun!_ But he could not shake a feeling…

Mothkit stood up and stretched, mouth gaping wide in the midst of a yawn. "Good morning." She squeaked. "Nice day."


End file.
